Three Isn't Always A Crowd
by SwingKitten
Summary: A story about life in the Gilmore household after Lorelai and Max got married. Sequel to Love, Daisies, and Marriage.
1. A New Beginning

Three Isn't Always a Crowd  
  
Author's Note: Instead of writing a third chapter of Love, Daisies, and Marriage I decided to just write new story about life at the Gilmore house after Lorelai and Max's wedding. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house a week after the wedding.)  
  
"Rory!" yelled Lorelai as she put her suitcase down in the living room. "We're home!"  
  
"Mom!" yelled Rory as she ran into the living and gave her mom a hug. "How was your honeymoon? Did you guys have fun in Paris?"  
  
"Yup. It snowed the whole time we were there. It was so pretty!"  
  
"Awesome. Where's Max?"  
  
"Getting the rest of the stuff out of the car." Max walked inside and put the rest of the bags down.  
  
"Hey Rory," he said.  
  
"Hey Max," she replied. "Did you have a good time in Paris?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks for asking."  
  
"That's good." She hugged him awkwardly and turned around to see her mom walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Sookie!" yelled Lorelai when she saw her friend.  
  
"Lorelai!" yelled Sookie as they hugged. "Welcome home honey! How was Paris?"  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah we ate some awesome food over there but nothing as good as your cooking. Speaking of food I'm starving. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Leftover wedding cake. That's all we've been eating for the last week."  
  
"Yum. Where is it?"  
  
"Fridge." Lorelai goes into the fridge and takes out the cake. "Is this all that's left?"  
  
"Nope. There is still a ton in the freezer. Let's face it Lor. You're gonna be eating wedding cake for loooong time!"  
  
"Great." Lorelai walks over to the entrance to the living room. "Max! Rory! Who wants breakfast?"  
  
"I do," yelled Rory.  
  
"Me too," said Max. "What are we having?"  
  
"Oooh let me guess!" said Rory. "Leftover wedding cake."  
  
"Yep," said Lorelai. "How'd you guess?"  
  
"Cause that's all Sookie and I have been eating for the last week!" Rory and Max walk into the kitchen and each grab a slice of cake. Everyone sits at the table and they all start talking and eating.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house an hour later.)  
  
"So did you miss me?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah but I had a blast with Sookie. You should have been her for junk food night! We baked like 6 dozen cookies and she made homemade fudge. Then we invited Dean over to watch a movie and ate everything! We all felt sick for like 2 days afterwards. I don't think I'll be able to look at anything chocolate for a month!"  
  
"Hahaha. So do you wanna see what we bought you in Paris?"   
  
"You bought me a present?"  
  
"More like presents." Lorelai goes and grabs a shopping bag. She hands it to Rory who starts pulling things out of it.  
  
"No way! You have to be kidding!" She takes several shirts and a pair of pants out of the bag. "Mom these are awesome!"  
  
"I'm glad you like them."  
  
"Thanks so much!" She hugs Lorelai.  
  
"You're welcome but you better share!"  
  
"I will." Max enters the room.  
  
"Hello ladies," he said with a smile. He sat down on the couch next to Lorelai and put his arm around her. "So Lor, did you give Rory her presents yet?"  
  
"Yup. She loves them."  
  
"That's good. I thought she would."  
  
"Thanks Max," said Rory. "The clothes are awesome."  
  
"I'm glad you like them. It certainly took your mom long enough to pick them out."  
  
"I'll bet. I know how Mom likes to shop. You should see her when there is a sale!"  
  
"I can imagine. I'll have to hide the credit cards next time there is one," he said jokingly.  
  
"Not funny!" said Lorelai as she playfully swatted Max. He swatted her back and they kissed.  
  
"Okay guys," said Rory. "Enough flirting for now."  
  
"Aww you're no fun," said Lorelai with a fake pout on her face.  
  
"I know. Well I need to go study for my Spanish test on Monday. You guys have my permission to start flirting again as soon as I'm gone."   
  
"Gee thanks," said Lorelai. Rory smiled and left the room.  
  
"Ughhh," said Max. "I don't want to go back to work on Monday."  
  
"Me either," said Lorelai. "I think we should have stayed in Paris for another week."  
  
"I wish but reality called us home."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay I have to go grade some papers for Monday." He kissed Lorelai and went upstairs. Lorelai grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house that evening.)  
  
"Rory!" yelled Lorelai. "Dinner!"  
  
"Coming!" Rory walked out of her room and into the kitchen. "What's for dinner? I'm starved."  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask Chef Max over there? He's in charge of our meals from now on."  
  
"Max," said Rory. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Spaghetti," Max replied.  
  
"Yum," said Rory. "Finally I get to eat something other than wedding cake!"  
  
"That's what we're having for dessert."  
  
"Noooo! From now on I'm boycotting wedding cake!"  
  
"Fine," said Lorelai. "But you'll be hungry in the mornings because that's all that we're having for breakfast until it's gone."  
  
"Not fair! I'll just go to Luke's."  
  
"Okay okay you don't have to eat wedding cake."  
  
"Thank you but I still think I'll eat at Luke's once in a while. He's gonna lose business now that we finally have someone who can cook in our house."  
  
"You're right. Real food is a foreign concept to me."  
  
"I'm flattered," said Max.  
  
"We're just kidding hon," said Lorelai. "It's gonna be nice to eat something other than take out every night and besides you're a good cook."  
  
"Thanks," said Max. "Dinner's ready." The three of them served themselves, sat down, and starting chatting happily.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house on Monday morning.)  
  
"Argghhhh," said Lorelai as she reached over to turn off the alarm clock. "I don't want to get up."  
  
"Come on honey," said Max. "I don't want to either but we both know we have to."  
  
"No we don't. I think we should quit our jobs and run away to join the circus."  
  
"That would be nice but unfortunately we have bills to pay."  
  
"I know." They both got up and Lorelai headed downstairs. She walked into Rory's room to wake her up.  
  
"Hey kiddo," she said as she gently shook Rory. "Time to get up for school."  
  
"Go away," said Rory.  
  
"I can't. It's fun to watch you get up early especially since I know you're not a morning person."  
  
"You're sick do you know that?"  
  
"No but I've been told that on several occasions. Now go get in the shower or you'll be late for school." Rory got up and went to get a shower.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore kitchen 45 minutes later.)  
  
"Good morning," said Rory as she entered the kitchen. "I'm starving."  
  
"That's good because we are having your absolute favorite thing in the world for breakfast."  
  
"I'm not eating wedding cake. I know where the Pop Tarts are." She goes over to the cupboard and gets the box out. She puts a Pop Tart in the toaster and pours her self a cup of coffee. When the Pop Tart is done she joins her mom and Max at the table.  
  
"Mmmmm," said Lorelai as she ate her cake. "Ror, you have no idea what you're missing!"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Fine be a party pooper."  
  
"I don't care what you say Mom. You're still not making me eat any more wedding cake. That you should make you happy since you like it so much because there'll be more for you."  
  
"True very true." Lorelai glances at the clock on the wall. "Honey you guys are gonna be late for school," said Lorelai looking at Max.  
  
"Okay," said Max as he got up from the table and grabbed his coat. "Rory I'll meet you in the car."  
  
"Okay," said Rory. Max kissed Lorelai goodbye and went outside. "Mom! You never told me that Max was gonna be taking me to school!"  
  
"I thought you knew," said Lorelai.  
  
"No. I thought I would still take the bus and he would drive. I know it sounds crazy but what will I do if the other kids see me with him?"  
  
"It'll be okay sweetie. Max and I already discussed this and he promised that none of the kids would find out that he and I got married."  
  
"Okay good." Car horn honks outside. "Well I better go. Bye mom." Rory grabs her books and runs outside.  
  
(Cut to Chilton later that morning.)  
  
"Hey Rory," said Paris as she and Louise sat down at Rory's lunch table. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey Paris. Hey Louise. Nothing much I guess you?"   
  
"Same."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Madeline as she ran up to the table. "You will never guess what I just heard!"  
  
"Oooh what?" said Louise.  
  
"Okay this isn't school gossip yet so you gotta promise that you won't tell!"  
  
"I promise. Just spit it out already!"  
  
"Okay. Well you know how Mr. Medina wasn't here last week right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well it was because he got married!"  
  
"No way! I don't believe it!"  
  
"Well believe it."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I was just in his class and he said that the reason that he wasn't here last week was because he was away in Paris."  
  
"So? That doesn't necessarily mean that he got married."  
  
"Yeah I know but he's got a ring on the fourth finger of his left hand and it looks pretty new. That a pretty good indication that he got married."  
  
"Yeah. What a shame. Now we'll never have a chance with him, said Louise dreamily.  
  
"Oh grow up," said Paris. She turned to Rory. "Don't you think they're being pathetic? I mean its not like they ever had a chance with him anyway."  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "Grow up guys. I mean we should be happy for him."  
  
"Yeah you're right," said Madeline. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Well I gotta go," said Rory.  
  
"Me too," said Paris. "See you all later." She and Rory left the cafeteria.  
  
(Cut to Chilton parking lot after school that day.)  
  
"So how did it feel to be back? Rory asked Max as they drove away from the school.  
  
"Not too bad," said Max. "But I'd rather be back in Paris on my honeymoon with your mom."  
  
"I don't blame you. Speaking of honeymoons, you were the big gossip topic at lunch today."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah it seems like everyone is talking about how you got married."  
  
"Yeah well I don't mind them knowing as long as they don't know who its to."  
  
"I know. I didn't say anything because I don't want them to know either."  
  
"Okay good," said Max and he smiled at Rory.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house a little while later.)  
  
"Mom, we're home," yelled Rory.  
  
"Hey Rory," said Lorelai as she came downstairs and gave Rory a hug. She then walked over to Max and they kissed. "Hey honey. How was your day?"  
  
"Pretty good," said Max and he gave Lorelai another kiss. Rory walked into the kitchen and left them alone.   
  
"This isn't as bad as I thought," she said to herself. "It's gonna take some time but I think things are gonna be great."  
  
To be continued!!  



	2. Back To Normal

Three Isn't Always a Crowd  
  
Chapter 2: Back To Normal  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house one day in late December.)  
  
"Morning Max," said Rory as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Rory," said Max. "Pancakes will be ready in a minute."  
  
"Okay cool. Where's mom this morning?"  
  
"She had to go to work early because of a wedding or something they're having there this weekend."  
  
"Okay gotcha. Did you make coffee?"  
  
"Yup. It's over on the counter."  
  
"Thanks Max."  
  
"No problem." Rory poured herself a cup and sat down. A few minutes later Max served the pancakes and sat down. "So are you glad that winter break starts tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup. I need to get away from Chilton."  
  
"I don't blame you. I'm ready for a break myself."  
  
"Why? You just got back from your honeymoon nearly 2 weeks ago!"  
  
"I know but you guys aren't the easiest people to put with."  
  
"True. I didn't think about that."  
  
"While we're still on the subject of school I need to ask you something."  
  
"Ok what?"  
  
"I have to stay after today to finish grading midterms because they have to be in by 4 so do you think you could take the bus home from school?"  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"Okay good. Thanks Rory."  
  
"You're welcome." She got up and put her dishes in the sink. "Want me to go start the car while you finish eating?"  
  
"Sure that would be great." He tossed her the keys and she caught them. She grabbed her backpack and put on her coat.  
  
"See you in a few."  
  
"Okay." Rory walked outside and shut the door.  
  
(Cut to Chilton hallway that afternoon between classes.)  
  
"So what are your plans for the break?" Rory asked Paris.  
  
"I'm going skiing for a few days with my cousins but other than that nothing. How about you?"  
  
"I'm sticking around here. My grandparents are having their annual Christmas Party tomorrow and the Stars Hollow Winter Festival is tonight. It's supposed to snow so it should be great. I think I'm just staying home the rest of the time though."  
  
"Cool. Stars Hollow certainly has a lot of festivals doesn't it?"  
  
"Yep but it's a great town. Do you wanna come over after school today? You could come to the Winter Festival. I'm taking the bus home and you could come with me if you want."  
  
"That would be cool. I drove today and I can give you a ride if you want."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
"Sure no problem. I'll meet you by your locker when the bell rings okay?"  
  
"Okay." The bell rang and they both went their separate ways.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house later that afternoon. Rory and Paris are in Rory's room looking at the clothes Lorelai brought from Paris, France.)  
  
"Rory these clothes are awesome!" said Paris.  
  
"Thanks," said Rory. "I think so too."  
  
"Where did you get these?"  
  
"My mom got them for me."  
  
"Your mom has the best taste in clothes."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm always borrowing her stuff."  
  
"You're so lucky."  
  
"Thanks. Next time we go shopping we'll take you with us. My mom loves picking out clothes for people. She used to do that all the time for Lane."  
  
"Where is Lane? I haven't seen her around in a long time."  
  
"Her mom sent to Korea on a church exchange student type of a thing. She left in November and won't be back till February. I miss her but I'm glad it's only for a semester."  
  
"That's good. And I'd love to come shopping with you guys. Call me when you're going."  
  
"Okay I will. So do you wanna go grab some dinner or something at Luke's before the festival starts? I don't know when my mom will be home. I'll just leave a note or something and tell her we'll meet her at the festival."  
  
"Ok sure." They two of them grabbed their coats and walked out the back door.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house a short time later. Lorelai is in the kitchen drinking coffee.)  
  
"Lorelai!" yelled Max. "I'm home."  
  
"Kitchen!" she yelled back. She poured him a cup of coffee and he walked into the kitchen. "Hey honey."  
  
"Hey beautiful," he said. "How was your day?"  
  
"Pretty good. How was yours?"  
  
"Alright. I had to stay after and finish grading my midterms because grades were due in today."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Yup. Is there any more coffee?"  
  
"I already poured you a cup."  
  
"Thanks. You're wonderful do you know that?"  
  
"Yes." She walked over to him and they put their arms around each other. They held each other close for a few minutes content to be together.   
  
"I love you Lorelai Medina," Max whispered in her ear.  
  
"And I love you Max Medina," she whispered back. They started kissing and when they broke apart awhile later their faces were flushed and they were out of breath. "We need to do that more often." Lorelai ran her hand through Max's hair and he smiled.  
  
"Definitely." He brushed a lock of hair off her face and kissed her again.  
  
"Its almost time for the festival to start," she said when they finally broke apart. "Want to grab a bite to eat before it starts?"  
  
"Okay. Where's Rory?"  
  
"She already left. She left a note saying she was eating at Luke's and that she'd see us there. She was probably meeting Dean or something. Every since Lane left for Korea they've been spending all they're time together."  
  
"Yeah. Let me just get changed and we can go."  
  
"Okay." Max went upstairs and Lorelai cleaned up the coffee cups.  
  
(Cut to downtown Stars Hollow that night. Rory and Paris are walking in the snow down the street towards the town square.)  
  
"I love when it snows," said Rory. "Everything looks so pretty and peaceful."  
  
"I know," said Paris.  
  
"So how did you like Luke's?"  
  
"It's nice. Luke is odd though."  
  
"Yeah but he's been a friend of ours forever so I'm used to it. We used to eat there all the time but lately we just go there for coffee."  
  
"He does have good coffee."  
  
"Yup. My mom goes at least 2 times a day because she likes it so much."  
  
"Who Luke or the coffee?"  
  
"The coffee. She likes Luke too but their just friends. I think he had a crush on her but not anymore."  
  
"I could see your mom with him."  
  
"I couldn't. She's loud and outgoing and Luke is shy and well Luke."  
  
"True. Whoa look at that up there!" She points to a couple that had stopped and was kissing quite passionately in the snow.  
  
"I know. Couldn't they do that someplace where everyone doesn't have to see them?"  
  
"Yeah. Nobody wants to see them making out."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory said as the got close enough to see who the two people were.  
  
"What?" said Paris as she looked at the couple. "Yikes! Rory, isn't that Lorelai?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's the guy she's with?"  
  
"Her husband."  
  
"What?! Lorelai got married?"  
  
"Yeah a few weeks ago."  
  
"That's news to me. Her husband looks a lot like Mr. Medina."  
  
"Yeah." Just then Lorelai and Max stopped kissing.  
  
"Wait a minute. That is Mr. Medina!"  
  
"Good observation skills Sherlock."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that your mom married Mr. Medina?"  
  
"Because it never came up in conversation and they really didn't want to be the latest topic of Chilton gossip."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you but they want to keep things private."  
  
"It's okay I won't say anything."   
  
"Hey Mom, hey Max," Rory said when they started walking towards her and Paris.   
  
"Hey sweetie," said Lorelai. "Hey Paris."  
  
"Hello Lorelai," said Paris.  
  
"Hey mom," said Rory. "Do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure," said Lorelai. "What is it?"  
  
"Keep your PDA down to a minimum next time your out in public. Nobody wants to see you and Max swapping spit. It's kind of gross."  
  
"You and Paris saw that?!"  
  
"The whole thing."  
  
"Sorry honey. I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
  
"It's okay as long as it doesn't happen again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sorry Rory," said Max.  
  
"It's alright," said Rory.  
  
"Paris," said Max. "I didn't mean for you to see that."  
  
"It's okay," said Paris. "I'm not going to say anything."  
  
"Ok good," said Max.  
  
"So are you two going to behave yourselves now?" asked Rory. "The tree lighting is about to start."  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai.  
  
"Okay good," said Rory. "But if I catch you guys doing any more kissing I'm coming back there and chaperoning. Understand?"  
  
"Yes mother," said Lorelai with a grin. The four of them started walking down the street in the snow.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house later that night. Lorelai, Max, and Rory are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.)  
  
"Mom, Max," said Rory. "What was with you guys tonight? It was really embarrassing!"  
  
"Sorry honey," said Lorelai. "I don't know what got into us. It must've been the snow. You know how I get in the snow. Its like catnip."  
  
"Yeah I know but still. I mean I'm totally used to you guys being married now. It feels normal to me. If it was just the three of us and you guys kissed I wouldn't mind it that much but tonight was different. I mean Paris saw you guys! If we weren't friends do you know what might've happened?"  
  
"Yeah. It was stupid. I'm so sorry," said Lorelai.  
  
"Me too," said Max. "It was just as much my fault."  
  
"It's okay," said Rory. "I forgive you guys but just try not to let it happen again alright?"  
  
"Okay," Lorelai and Max responded in unison.  
  
"Ok good," said Rory. "I'm going to bed. Night." She kissed her mom goodnight and gave Max a hug.  
  
"Night Rory," said Max.  
  
"Night sweetie," said Lorelai. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Okay," said Rory. She went into her room and shut the door while Max and Lorelai continued to drink their coffee.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house a month later. Lorelai, Rory, and Max are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.)  
  
"I'm gonna be home late tonight," said Lorelai. "I have a doctor's appointment after work and I have no idea when I'll get out of there.  
  
"Okay," said Max. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Nah. It's just a routine physical. I have to have one every year for work."  
  
"Alright. What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Don't care. Whatever you cook. I have no idea when I'll be home so if it's late I'll just grab something on the way home."  
  
"Sounds good. Rory you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "Let me just grab my books."  
  
"Okay." She grabbed her books and put on her jacket. "Bye mom. Have fun at the doctors."  
  
"I will," said Lorelai.  
  
"Bye Lorelai," said Max. He kissed her goodbye and they left.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house that night.)  
  
"I'm home!" yelled Lorelai as she walked in the front door. Puzzled by the lack of response she walked into the living room. She was about to yell out again when she saw Max fast asleep on the couch. "He looks so sweet sleeping," she thought with a smile on her face. She covered him with a blanket and softly kissed him on the lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hey sleepy. Where's Rory?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Asleep? It's only 8:00. What did you do put sleeping powder in the food?"  
  
"No. We both had long days today. Speaking of food do you want dinner? I made chicken and there's some left in the fridge."  
  
"No. I ate at Luke's on my way home from the doctor."  
  
"Okay. How was the doctor? Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "In fact things couldn't be better."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Max sat up and kissed her.  
  
"I know something that is going to make you very happy," she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Really? What is it?" he replied smiling back at her.  
  
"You sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Here goes...."  
  
To be continued!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
